


[podfic] Threshold

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Under-negotiated Kink, and then some negotiating, sexual crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-10 14:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19507126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Dylan and Mitch try to settle an argument about who gives the better hand job using Connor's dick.





	[podfic] Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730325) by [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d). 



> for podfic bingo (group sex). this was among the first things i read when i got back into hockey and it remains one of my favs in this fandom. bless these glorious terrible failboats.

[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mn9pdcqtp08xgp0/threshold.mp3?dl=0) (4.6MB)  
length: 11:58


End file.
